Neko Saiyan Remake
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: RanmaDBZ Crossover. RanmaKasumi match up. Decided to try this one more time. New Prolongue up. Ranma learns the neko ken not know that his life is going to change. Decided to try somethind new.


The Neko Saiyan

By Kidan

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Author notes: Welcome, if your reading this then I would like to let you know that this is My FIRST Ranma and Dragon Ball Z Fic. Also I must warn you That my grammar isn't very good. Hey I just write what my imagination tells me.

I am however looking for a beta. Okay as far as the story goes it's a crossover.

This prologue will take place when Genma finding the real scroll for the Neko Ken. I Got the Idea after reading "A Human Saiyan." but unlike that story, I'm taking it slow.

Welcome. If your reading this thats great. You see I got a few reviews asking me to make Neko Saiyan longer with its chapters. After rereading the prologue, I started to understand what those reviews mean. this story well keep its basic form Meaning that it'll still be Ranma/DBZ Crossover.

How ever as you read this prologue please note the changes I made. It has guest appearces by Ken, Ryu and Chun Li from Street fighter but they will not stay in the story. The rest will be purely Ran/DBZ. Also I will say this again. I plan to write the this Ranma's Story, I don't really know as of yet that I will place that into this story or write it as a prequeal.I Also like to think my Beta reader for any changes he made and making sure My story is fit to read.

Prologue: The Scroll of the cats

Genma Saotome was jumping up and down. He finally found it, the scroll that  
would turn his son into the world's greatest martial artist. He sat down at  
a bench in a park not far from his home. Carefully Genma unrolled the  
scroll. It foretells how the technique was to be done, Step by step.

Genma took careful notes on how to do this right. The training book he had  
with him warned the dangers of using an abridge verison of this powerful  
technique. Genma wasn't stupid, not that stupid anyways, the pages was stuck  
together only to have found out that there was more.

Not giving up because there was a better way to learn the neko ken, so he  
decided to extend the training trip that he had planed for Ranma. As Genma  
read he had been shock to learn how old one must be. While this wasn't a problem,  
The problem was that he needed hundreds perhaps thousands of cats.

Well, that wasn't really that much of a problem. However, the problem was that it took three years to  
master it and the fact that Ranma...and _just_ Ranma needed to be alone. Shaking  
his head Genma prepared for the upcoming three years.

Two Days Later  
Ranma watched as his father was getting everything ready. The young boy of  
six was doing a kata. Once in a while, he would watch his father gently put a  
cat in a pit he had dug up. He was placing one after another into it.

"Ranma I want you to come here." His father called out to him. Ranma stopped  
his kata and walked over to his father. Genma knelt down so he could look  
into Ranma's eyes.  
"Today Ranma you'll be learning a technique called the Neko Ken, Now I will  
tell you that you will not be able to master this until three years." Young  
Ranma just looked at his father waiting for him to continue. Genma handed  
Ranma his notes. "You are to follow everything that's on this paper  
understand?"

Ranma nodded.

"Good." Genma said as he opened the pit. "There is light down there to help  
you read the scroll. I will be by every two days to make sure that you  
have enough food and water. Good luck son." With that Genma closed the gate  
to the pit and started walking away.

Down in the pit Ranma could tell that about sixteen cats was at the far  
wall. Ranma always did love cats. Shaking his head Ranma set his pack down  
by a lawn chair and carefully opened the notes that his father left him.

Now you may ask how this young child knew how to read, well that was easy:  
Nodoka, Ranma's mother started to teach him at the age of four, just two  
years ago. Ranma who didn't want to disappoint his mother tried his hardest.  
So under a year, Ranma was now reading simple words, word that his father  
made sure Ranma knew.

As Ranma read the notes, several small kittens walked up to him. Ranma  
didn't notice this as he was reading the first part. The kittens started to  
curl up next him, as the kittens laid down several more cats started to follow  
the kittens, they too started to lay next to the young man.

As time went by Ranma have gotten to know the cats, he played with each one. He laughed

as kittens was being born and wept as the older ones died. All this  
time Ranma felt that he was getting stronger as he practice his martial  
arts.

When the three years was almost up something happen. One by one the cats  
started to die, even the kittens. What was going on? Ranma had questioned himself.  
Reading the last of the notes, Ranma realized that this would happen. Why? He  
didn't know.

So Ranma sat down, and started to do what was in the notes, he meditated. One  
by one all the spirits of the dead or dying cats entered Ranma's body. He  
felt the change knowing what was happening but couldn't wake up from the  
deep trance that he was in.

When Ranma woke up from the meditation, he started to cry. Not because of  
sadness, no it was because the cats told him that they loved him and that  
they will always be a a part of him. One by one Ranma started to bury the  
cats and kittens as he did Ranma knew the training of the neko ken was  
finished.

As Ranma climb out of the pit Genma was standing not far from him. Ranma had  
his eyes closed due to the fact that the three years he trained underground  
made him sensitive to the sun's rays. Genma walked to his son and handed him a  
pair of sunglasses and clothing. "I'm sorry that you had to go though the  
pain, son." Genma said. Ranma looked up. Shaking his head Ranma spoke in a  
soft voice. "No father, I don't regret it, The Neko Ken is powerful, but the  
price one most pay is too great." With that said Ranma walked off to change.

Time once again seemed to fly. As Ranma and His father traveled the world,  
they sought out the martial arts master, Roshi Muten, or Roshi the turtle  
hermit. He wasn't easy. And, when the two finally found him, it turned out that  
Roshi wasn't taking on any more students. After realizing that Roshi was  
just like his own master, (Something that made Genma shuddered in fear.)  
Genma was able to persuade Master Roshi to teach Ranma.

So like his last two students before him, Roshi packed up his home and moved  
once more. 

Ranma thought that the training was weird then came the time that Roshi  
wrote his name on a rock and throw it into the forest.

Although it took him past supper time Ranma did fine the rock. He used his  
senses as they were heighten by the Neko ken training. When Ranma came back.  
Roshi decided that it was necessary to up Ranma's training.

After the two years, Master Roshi felt that it was a good time as any to have  
Ranma enter the Tenkaichi Budokai. Even though his other student, Son Goku  
wasn't going to be in it. The others like Kuririn and Yamcha along with  
Tenshinhan would be. It was amazing how Ranma made it to the finals, No one  
expected that young Saotome Ranma would go so far.

Tenkaichi Budokai primaries

As he was doing some exercises some katas, his father was next to him as he too  
entered the tournament.  
Genma watched as his son kicked and punched. "Listen boy you must when  
this." Genma said.  
"Yeah whatever pops." the eleven year old said.

Round One: 

In the small building fighters all around waited for their turn. Ranma sat  
close learning his opponents moves. He stood by and watched for some reason  
he knew that he would win.  
What caught Ranma's eyes the most was a older teen probably about seventeen sporting  
a white gi and a red head band.

He was fast, maybe as fast as the guy in a red gi and blonde hair. They both  
looked like they studied the same style. Then the one in white won his first  
match. Ranma watched as fighters after fighters fought. He saw several that  
seemed to be on the same level as him, if not higher in strength. However Ranma knew that  
power isn't all that made a martial artist, it was finesse.

Ranma was up next, he was wearing the gi of the turtle school, but the color  
was switched. 

Ranma wore a black jump suit and a red under shirt. His two favorite colors.  
Ranma had his hair in a pony tail and on his arms he wore a pair of arm-bracer.

His opponent was a big man. He looked more like a sumo then a martial  
artist. Some how Ranma knew him. Shrugging it off Ranma got into a horse  
stance and waited for the big guy to make his first move. When he did Ranma  
jumped, he then used Sumo's stomach as a stepping stone ran up and spined  
kick him in the head using the momentum while in the air Ranma jumped on his  
should, then jumped off and horsed kicked Sumo out of the ring, When that  
happened an unexpecting Genma was his landing pad.

Ranma shrugged off the win and jumped down. This kept up for a while until  
Ranma was one of the winners to go to the Semi Finals. Walking around Ranma  
meet up with Master Roshi and the others, they talked about how there fights  
went and who thought would win.

During this time Ranma felt like he was being watched by the martial artist  
in the white gi. Looking over Ranma saw him talking with his friend. I'm not  
so sure if I can win this one. Ranma thought to himself.

Before the Semi Finals.  
Master Roshi had talked with his former Students about the young Saotome  
boy.  
They all agreed that going easy on him wasn't an option. "Yamcha, Kuririn I  
want you to go all out, Give Ranma something to think about. Don't let him  
get an ego boost but also don't hurt him to badly." Master Roshi said. The  
two nodded.

While Master Roshi talked to his former students Ranma was meditating and  
his father was talking. "Listen boy. You will win this no matter what!  
Saotome's don't lose got that?" Genma said. Ranma opened his eyes. "You ask  
the impossible, you know that? I will do my best old man." Ranma stood up  
and walked to the table where they would draw the numbers for the match-up.

By the time the Semi finals came round the arena was pumped up for the  
action.  
The first round showed promise as Kuririn went up with another powerful  
martial arts. It was just too bad that Kuririn was the better fighter. One  
down seven to go.

Ranma watched as Roshi's best went at it. Oddly enough, Yamcha was once  
again beaten by Tenshinhan. Ranma watched as the martial artist called Ryu  
win his match without breaking a sweat. This worried Ranma a little.

"And Now the Four match. Ranma Vs Chun Li" The announcer said. Ranma blinked  
at a young woman probably about sixteen or seventeen years old. "OH MAMA!"  
Came the cry of the old perverted master. With a sigh and no other choice,  
Ranma got ready for his fight.

Ranma waited for Chun Li to make the first move just like he did with  
everyone else. When she attacked Ranma jumped over her high kick but before  
Ranma had a chance to counter the attack Chun Li up the ante and started her  
lighting kick as fast as she could, kicking Ranma several times before  
finishing.

Jumping back to his feet Ranma readied himself for another attack. "That was  
a good move." Ranma said. Chun Li just smiled. Ranma started to ran at Chun  
Li but instead of going up like she thought, Ranma went low and foot swept  
Chun Li's feet out from under her.

As she was falling Ranma jumped with a spinning jump kick hitting Chun Li in  
the face. She landed near the edged of the arena. Getting up she was  
Surprised that Ranma wasn't pressing his attack like other would. "There no  
sense going for an easy win." Ranma said. The two ran at each other once  
more fists held back ready to strike. Then Ranma jumped up flipped in the  
air and landed behind Chun Li and kicked her feet out from under her.

He then leaped from over her slamming her to the arena floor. Chun Li try to  
stay awake after the blow. With shaking legs she got up and got ready to fight  
with Ranma once more. Ranma smiled, he liked her spirit.

Chun Li couldn't really believe that this boy was beating her. Shaking her  
head she cupped her hands together and fired a sphere of ki at Ranma who  
jumped up and got ready to do the same, However the explosion launched Ranma  
into the air, Seeing this Chun Li jump up and used her lighting kick to  
knock Ranma out of the ring. "RING OUT!"

Getting up and walking over to Chun Li he held out his hand. "Good fight,  
next time I won't go so easy." Ranma said Chun Li just smiled. "I look  
forward to it." With a bow Chun Li ran to her friends and with a long  
"YATTA!" She jumped in their arms.

Genma walked up to his defeated son and smacked him upside the head. "Hey!  
What the hell was that for?" Ranma asked rubbing the back of his head. "You  
lost to a girl boy, and to think I wasted my time training you." Genma said  
rubbing his arm on his eyes. "Hey It was a fair fight. I just got caught by  
surprise that's all."

Roshi walked up to the father and son pair. "You underestimated her that's  
all. Over all you did real well. Sadly, I have nothing else to teach you."  
Roshi said. "However if you would to climb korin tower, you will become  
strong." Genma looked at the old man. "That way right?" Genma asked.

So The two headed for Korin Tower. Upon arrival Ranma and his father meet  
the Indian tribe of two. Bora and his son Upa. When asked why they were  
there Ranma once again calmly replied.  
"I was sent here by my master, to climb the tower in hopes of becoming  
stronger." With a nod from his father and a test to see if Ranma was worthy  
Bora attacked the young martial artist without warning.

When the test was finished, Bora gave Ranma permission after an hour of  
fighting. Ranma was about to drop his pack, his Father said. "Leave it  
on, this way you will become stronger." He stated. With a Sigh, the young  
Saotome started to climb the tower.

Five days has past and Ranma still couldn't see the top. However he pushed  
foreword, he kept going and when he reached the top he was surprise to see a  
cat holding a stick. "Welcome young warrior." The cat said.

Ranma looked at him and blinked."You can talk?" The cat nodded. "Are you  
here for the water?" Asked the cat. Ranma blinked again. His scenes was  
going haywire. "I was told that if I climb the tower that I would become  
stronger." Ranma told the cat. "But How can a cat help me?" Korin laughed at  
that.

"My, my I have never had anyone asked me that before. My Name is Korin and  
I'm the keeper here." Korin said "With this water." Korin said holding up a  
jug. "You will become stronger, than you are now." Ranma starred at the cat.

"I'm not buying it." Ranma said as he crossed his arms. "That, there is just  
normal water." if it was possible Korin's eyes widen. "How do you know?"  
Ranma stepped forward. "I under went the Neko ken. I have heighten senses."  
Ranma said truthfully. Korin nodded. "I See. Then I have no choice. You see  
I would normally have someone chase me around for a few days or weeks. But  
seeing as how you underwent the neko ken I can't help you but I know someone  
who can." With that Korin handed Ranma a radish staff. He then motioned  
Ranma to follow him to the top of the tower.

After Telling Ranma what to do and after placing the pole in the hole Korin  
said. "Say hi, to Kami for me when you see him." Ranma almost fell off the  
pole as it climbed high into the air. After a while the pole slowed down at  
the base of a sky high building of some kind.

Using the ladder he once again started a climb, his defiant arms and  
muscles were getting weaker and weaker. When he gotten to the top he saw several  
gardens and one single building.  
Standing in front of the build was an over weight man wearing a white turban  
a red vest and white pants. "Mr. Popo is wondering, why you are here?" The  
man asked in a soft slow voice.

"Ummm, this cat named Korin sent me up here." Ranma said. "I see. Please  
wait there a moment longer." With that The man Name Mr. Popo went inside the  
building. While waiting Ranma looked around. He saw something in one of  
the garden, it was a plant out of place. Walking over to it Ranma knelt to  
the flower and started to replant it.

Mr. Popo Saw this act of kindness, with a nod from Kami Mr. Popo left to  
talk to the young man.  
"Mr. Popo have talked with Kami-sama. Mr. Popo is willing to train you in  
what he knows." Ranma Stood up and bowed to Mr. Popo. "Thank you Mr. Popo."  
Ranma said.

For the next three years Ranma trained under Mr. Popo. It wasn't as easy as  
he thought it would be .Ranma was given weighted clothing heavier than  
anyone could imagine, but enduring the three years Ranma finished the  
training, Ranma resisted the hard gravity of the look out.

While under training Ranma help tend to the gardens and other choirs as  
well. At the end of the three year Ranma bowed to Mr. Popo who was not just  
a sensei but also a friend. Ranma never did meet Kami but he also thanked  
him as well.

When Ranma left, Mr. Popo turned to Kami. "Kami-sama, are you sure he can  
help the others?" He asked Earth's guardian. "Yes. he has a great power within

him. Shame I can't see the future."  
Kami Said to the big man.

Once back down on earth Ranma paid a visit to Korin. "Thank you Master  
Korin." Ranma Said  
"Hey it was no problem. Here Take these." Korin said handing Ranma a bag of  
beans. At Ranma's questing look Korin smiled. "Those beans are called Senzu.  
And they hold enough protein in then that it gives you tens day worth of  
food in just one bean." Korin said. Ranma nodded. It would sure be helpful.  
With that the young martial arts made his way back down to earth.

When he saw his son again for the first time in three years Genma could only  
blink at the power Ranma had with in him. "Come on Boy it's time to go."  
Ranma said nothing as he walked with his father.

During this time, they made their way back to Asia. Once back in Japan  
Genma had enrolled Ranma in school. It was an all boys school where he met a  
boy his age named Ryouga Hibiki. It was hard at first but Ryouga and Ranma  
forged a friendship in a sense.

A Year Later.  
Ranma had to once again go back on the road. But not before Ranma and Ryouga  
had one last Spar. It was fast and hard and Ryouga almost won but Ranma  
pulled one last move. "Keep training Ryouga, I want to fight you again."  
Ranma said as he waved at his friend. "So Pop, where we going now?" Ranma  
asked.

Genma looked at his son. "Its called Jusenkyo, It will be the last place we  
will go to." Genma said feeling that the fifteen year old training was  
complete. He just had to test him. Seeing no other way Genma Swam across  
while Ranma flew thanks to his training on Kami look out.

Once in China Genma and his son made for the training grounds. Once there,  
they saw hundreds  
of springs. "Welcome to Springs of Jusenkyo." a fat China man said. Genma  
nodded. "Coming boy?" Genma asked as he jumped on a pole.

Ranma Soon followed. "Anytime your ready pops." Ranma told his father.  
"Don't think I'll go easy on you, boy." Genma yelled out just before he  
launched himself at Ranma who jumped up and caught Genma in the air with a  
hard kick to Genma's head, making him land in the pool below. "What wrong  
pops? Done already." Ranma Said.

"That Spring of Drowned Panda." The Guild said. Ranma just blinked and was  
shocked when a panda jumped out of the spring. "...now whoever fall into  
spring take body of panda." Said Panda started to swing at Ranma who was to  
shocked and was knocked into another Spring.

"That would be spring of drowned girl. Tragic Story of girl who drowned  
there 1500 year ago. Now whoever falls in spring turns into girl." At the  
guide's words Ranma opened that top of her shirt and took a peek. Letting go  
of the collar, the now red headed girl calmly climbed out of the spring.

She just stood there dripping wet , then a blue aura surrounded her. "POPS  
YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!" with that and seeing an angry son turn daughter Genma  
decided to run. The guild just shrugged. "This happen all the time." He Said  
Just as he heard. "KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!!" He saw a a powerful Ki  
attack hit the back of the retreating panda.

Two months later  
Nerima, Tokyo, Japan

"YOU DID WHAT??" Screamed an enraged Ranma. Genma sweat dropped at that.  
"Listen boy, an old friend and I arranged it before you was born." Genma  
said backing up. "We thought it was in the best interest for the schools."  
Ranma sighed. "Fine lets go, but I'm warning you, any funny business and I'll  
have a new panda fur rug."

Tendo Dojo.  
"My life sucks". was the thoughts of one Kasumi Tendo as she hung up the day's  
laundry. For the last ten years she had taking care of her family. Ever  
since her mother's death. At nineteen this young woman have not only  
mastered four forms of martial arts but also healing spells from her mother  
side of the family.

She was hoping that one day she would become a doctor. That changed when her  
mother got sick and passed away shortly after that. I mean really how  
boring can my life get? No friends, no boy friend, No Life, is it so much to  
ask? As if answering her prayer her father Soun Tendo called for a family  
meeting.

The members of the Tendo family sat around the table. Next to Kasumi, was  
her younger sister Nabiki, next to Nabiki and the youngest daughter, Akane. "So  
Dad what's up? why called the meeting?" Akane asked. Soun Tendo Sweat  
dropped, His youngest was well-known for her temper.  
"Well you see, Your fiancee Well be come at anytime now." When the bombed  
was dropped  
He waited for the explosion, he didn't have to wait long.

"WHAT!?" All three yelled out. Akane jumped to her feet and punched her  
father in the back of the head. "What era do you live in?!" Akane yelled at  
her father. Soun was in tears. "Oh great, Akane now you'll get him started."  
Nabiki said. No Sooner as she said that , that Soun Tendo started crying.  
"Waaaaahhhh!! My little girl hates me."

"Quick, someone do something before he floods the house again." Nabiki said.  
Kasumi just sighed. "Father, Akane didn't mean it, right Akane?" Kasumi  
asked. Akane Just nodded and Soun Stopped crying. After calming down Soun  
started to explain Ranma's years of training in martial arts.  
Kasumi was just bored out of her mind, not really caring at any point.  
"Really father, you are such a baka, engaging us when we were born." Kasumi  
thought to herself. Just when things was getting good for Nabiki the door  
bell rang. That's probably them. Getting up Kasumi walked to the door.

When Kasumi came back there was two people behind her. "Father, sisters we  
have guests."  
The remaining Tendos looked at them. Soun walked up to the young man. "You  
wouldn't happen to be..."

The young man bowed. "Ranma Saotome...Sorry about this."

Just the Beginning 


End file.
